Final Calling
by Kezziexx
Summary: "Ok, We make a promise-"..."Promises get broken Freddie. We promised to be together forever but we still broken up in the elevator."..."Fine, then we'll call it a Bet." *Seddie Fluff to make up for my usual angst!*


_**Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting - Peter Pan.**_

* * *

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Carly whimpered to the ground.

We stood all gathered in the airport ready to part ways, we'd finished high school 2 months ago, and iCarly last week. It was hard to believe today was the day I parted ways with my 2 best friends.

"It's not forever Carly we'll see each other in a few months at Christmas" Freddie spoke trying to lighten the mood.

Carly was off to Oxford in England to studies world media, while Freddie was off to do computer engineering at M.I.T and I was to dance school in California, and it was true in a few months time we would all be gathered around the Christmas tree in the shays apartment singing carols and telling our stories of College, but after seeing them day in day out for the past 6 years...It was unbearable to think I'd now go the longest time since 6th grade of not seeing them.

"Final Calling for flight 548 to London, England Final Calling" The women beckoned over the intercom almost mocking our pain of separation.

"Oh you guys, I'm going to miss you so much!" Carly gathered her arms around us once more pulling us into another hug as she pulled away she wiped at her eyes furiously in an effort to stop the tears that continued to flow "I'll call you when I land!, I love you guys so much!"

"I love you too Carls, take care kid." I said brimming with tears, I had to be strong because otherwise I'd beg her not to go, and she's my best friend. I could never do that to her.

"Be good Carls, good luck with Prince Harry yeah?" He smiled and we all chuckled even if it was more to calm the tears than true laughter.

with that Carly picked up her carry on and walked towards her terminal, as Freddie and I stood there I felt my heart break watching my best friend leave my life.

I turned to Freddie to see him already staring at me.

"Sam.." He began but from the look in his eyes I knew what he'd say.

"Stop." My breath hitched "Please. I can just about make it with Carly going, Don't you make it harder. Don't you say it." I said with tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Sam, It hurt saying goodbye to Carly, but it's killing me, the thought of not seeing you everyday!" Freddie raised his hand to my cheek wiping the tears away with his thumb as tears brimmed in his eyes "I-"

"DON'T!" I yelled "I won't let you go if you say it!, and you need to follow your dreams!"

"Now boarding at gate 18 flight 394 to LAX, now boarding." The women appeared over the intercom and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have to go." I whispered

"I know." He leaned his head forward resting his forehead against mine. "Ok, We make a promise-"

"Promises get broken Freddie. We promised to be together forever but we still broken up in the elevator." I had now pulled away and began wiping my tears to rid my tear stained cheeks.

"Fine, then we'll call it a Bet." Freddie retorted daring me to take it.

"A bet? Ok, let hear it." I smiled

"I bet that when our 4 years are over we won't get together." Freddie smirked

"So, I win if we do get together?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"You are aware Mama always wins?"

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for." He crookedly smiled at me and once again my heart sank when his brown eyes bored in to my blue.

"I think you've got yourself a bet." I smiled back

"This is the final boarding call for flight 394 to LAX, final calling" once again the women mocked our heartbreaking departure with a rush to make us split, with the smile gone from our faces I picked up my bag and with a nod turned on my heels and walked away.

after not 10 steps I felt a vibration in my pocket I pulled out my phone

_**I Love You**_

_**From: Freddie**_

Damn that boy. I span round and raced to a smirking Freddie jumping in to his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and my lips meeting his.

"I bet we'll get together at Christmas." Freddie chuckled after pulling away

"Now that's one bet I won't mind losing." I winked and reconnected our lips once more.

* * *

_**I always write quite angsty and with iCarly ending it's sad enough. So I sort of hope this made you smile. I had actually cried while writing this, so yeah...lol REVIEW!**_


End file.
